


love like ice

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [37]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Innocence, Introspection, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow knew from the first second she laid eyes on Regina that she was looking at the perfect queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love like ice

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Regina/Snow - infatuation.

Snow knew from the first second she laid eyes on Regina that she was looking at the perfect queen.

Her mother would always be queen in her heart, of course—Eva was unreplaceable.  But to Snow, Eva was a _mother_ , not a queen, and mother-worship came first.  When Snow looked at Regina after being saved from the runaway horse, she saw something different glinting in the woman’s eyes—like diamonds, like ice.  She looked like an ice queen in her powder-blue coat, like a milkmaid with her rich brown braid.

Somehow, Snow just knew that Regina was her queen.

She was only a child, a little girl, and nobody told her that the stirrings of little girls’ hearts and bodies were very real and very true—infatuation was infatuation, and it existed without Snow’s permission.  She was elated when she and Regina wore matching white dresses for the fitting, like frothing cups of fresh milk, and for a second, Snow imagines that she is the one marrying Regina, marrying the queen, becoming a princess in a whole new way.

Snow gets older.  Regina grows darker, sharper.  The white fades to black, the pretty iciness turns to steel.  Snow can feel Regina’s hate for her, can taste it in the air.

But still, she will always be Snow’s one true queen.


End file.
